


That Come-Hither Look

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: A strangely sexy writhing mass of tentacles
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	That Come-Hither Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

An good art.

  



End file.
